Conflicts
by Adamina20
Summary: Tenten is badly injured and Neji saves her. Story about Tenten's life and falling in love with Neji. How will their relationship be? M rated. read & Review


**Hi, don't know wheter or not this pairing is populair, anyway...just wanted to write it. Hope you like it. This is my first story about NejiTen... tips and some advice are very welcome!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Tired... so terrible tired, and so much pain.

A brown haired kunoichi, hair tied into two messy buns, with brown eyes, stumbles her way through the forest, towards her home village; Konoha. A gash in her side, made by a sharp Katana, and a deep stab in her shoulder makes it hard for her to keep walking. Blood drips in furious trails down her skin, staining her jounin uniform. She just got back from a mission, A-ranked, but turned out to be more difficult than expected. She presses her hand on the gash in her side, the girl feels very dizzy because of the bloodloss.

_I have to make it back. I can't die now. Not like father did..._

Her father had died on a mission one year ago. The loss had been hard to her and her mother, but they got through it together. The girl thought of her mother, they looked a lot like each other, though her mother had a whole different personality. Tenten had more her father's personality, honest and straight to the point. Her mother was love caring, gentle and above all: against all violence and murder in the world. She disliked ninja's. But love made her marry one. Her mother wasn't a ninja, also she hadn't liked Tenten's father being one. Sometimes when he had killed someone, she would not speak to him for days.

But in the end, everything would turn back to normal.

Tenten groans loudly in pain as she feels dizzy. She falls on her knees, her body filled with pain. Muscles and flesh bruised. She couldn't walk anymore.

The cold night air freezes her fingers, but helps stopping the blood from streaming out of her wounds too quick.It slows her bloodcirculation.

Suddenly dizzyness creeps over her, and her vision blurs. She falls face-down on the ground and grunts in pain. Her breathing quickens, she closes her eyes.

_I'm not going to make it! Mom..._

She just lays still, giving her body some rest.

Too late she noticed the presence on the road she was just walking. She sensed the persons chakra too late as she attempted to push herself up with her hands. But her back was met with heavy boots, pressing her back down on the dirtroad. A stinging pain in her temple as her head met the road's gravel.

She whimpers and panicks.

'L-let go off me!' she whispers weakly.

The man above her gives her a throaty laugh, a very rough voice.

Tenten starts to hyperventilate as she realises that she is badly injured, and unable to keep this enemy away from her. Unable to defend herself. She can't even see him, with her head down like this!

She tries to turn around. The man lifts his foot and raises his kunai.

'One move and you're dead, girl.'

With half lidded eyes, she looks up at the man. A stranger with a brown long coat, black boots, brown beard... that is all she managed to see.

_Is he a ninja...?_

Tenten slowly moves her hand to her pouch, but the man notice.

He stamps his foot on her wrist, the girl yells in pain. With a sudden move he covers her mouth.

'Now now, don't cry... If you keep quiet, I promise I won't kill you. This wil hurt though...' he laughs hard.

Then she realises, she is badly injured and that crazy man will use this to his advantage.

His hands move to her jounin vest. With his kunai he cuts it open. Tenten's wrist still hurts, as the man is still standing on it.  
It starts to rain. She feels paralysed, so scared she can't move. His hand moves over her side, over the gash and she whimpers in pain. He rips her shirt open and his rough hands touch her skin.

A few raindrops fall Tenten's skin. Cold, very cold rain. Then she wakes up from her trance.

No, she is not going to let this happen. With a quick move she draws a senbon with her free hand from her hair and stabs it deeply into the man's leg.  
He screams with his creepy voice and removes his weight from her wrist. As the man tries to pull out the senbon, tenten stands and uses all her weight to make him fall on the ground. But he pulls her along. They roll down the dirtroad.

'You little bitch!' he screams as he tries to stab the kunai in her back, but she stops him. She can smell alcohol under his breath. Quick as ever she draws another few senbon and stabs them into his throat. She is the master of weapons, she will not die! Not when she still has any sort of weapon, she will defend herself!

He gargles and a lot of blood drips down his mouth, staining his ugly beard. She pulls the kunai out of his grip and stabs it into his chest.

With a last throaty sound, he dies. Tenten stands and takes this as her chance to run. He muscles protest enormously as she sprints through the rain, but she keeps running. She is getting soaked, but she just keeps running.

&&&

Tenten opens the darkgreen wooden frontdoor. The hinges crack softly.

'Tenten, sweetheart is that you?' her mother's tired voice comes from upstairs, as a weak, soaked and injured Tenten stumbles into the hallway.

Then she can't keep herself up anymore and falls down for the second time this night. The girl hears her mother's footsteps on the stairs as she rushes down to her wounded daughter. She lifts the eighteen year-old by pulling her arms, letting Tenten support on her. They trip over to the kitchen. Tenten's mother puts the girl into a wooden chair and opens a small cupboard beneath the sink. The elder brown haired woman is shocked when she suddenly hears the younger female sob.

Quickly she snatches the medical-kit and hurries to her girl. 'T-Tenten, honey what's the matter? Are you in pain, huh?' she peels the ripped and soaked vest and shirt of teh girl's shoulder.

'Yes, my shoulder and here...' she shows her mother the gash in her side. Her mother looks at it, she has seen this kind of injuries a lot. She always took care of her father, this was nothing new to her. But she hated violence, more than anything. Tenten's mother bites her underlip and starts opening the bottle of a liquid, to desinfect her wounds.

'What happened, dear? She asks in order to distract Tenten while she is cleaning the wounds.

'Someone... someone...' She can't hold all the tears back anymore, she cries on her mother's shoulder, as she continues to clean the wound on her shoulder.

'What happened Tenten?'

'Someone tried to rape me...' she whispers into her mother's ear.

The elder woman's eyes widen. 'No they didn't. Tenten! Wha--'

'He didn't rape me, mom. I... I killed him before he could.' Her mother immediately stops her sentence and cleaning her wound as she stiffens.

'Y-you killed someone?'

Tenten nodds sadly. In a sudden move, her mother pushes Tenten away from her and she takes three steps backwards, away from her daughter.

'You're sick you know that! How could you kill someone Tenten, haven't I taught you not to?'

'B-but...'

'You're a murderer! Don't you understand?'

'M-mom, it was either getting raped or kill him! I had no--'

'I WISH YOU'D BEEN RAPED!'

Tenten's eyes widen in horror, the words she wants to scream back can't seem to come out. Only a tear can, slowly it streams down her cheek, her head drops.

With a very slow motion, taking a lot of strength of the fragile girl, Tenten stands. Her body protests, it longed for a long rest, but Tenten doesn't listen to her body now. She is too upset. Her head lifts and she looks into her mother's eyes, so similar to her own.

'You're not my mother anymore...'

Tenten expects her mother to be shocked, but she only sees the disappointed and disgusted look on her face. With small steps, Tenten slowly stumbles to the door, taking a lot of effort not to fall down again. Her head hurts painfully, veins throb in an unsteady rhythm. Her heart beats very fast, in order to replace the missing blood. But it's futile since she is still bleeding heavily.Tears keep streaming down her cheeks.  
The girl opens the frontdoor and steps into the heavy rain. Her already cold body is getting soaked again, but she doesn't care. She another takes a few steps into the rain and shuts the door loudly. She closes her eyes and starts sobbing hard. With unnursed fresh wounds she walks through the rain. She is fragile, cold, lonely and above all... sad.

_How could she..._

She walks hopelessly through the rain, not knowing where to go. She has no place to go.

Tenten walks the streets, she keeps staring into the distance. She knows she won't hold out anylonger, she needs to go to a hospital. But somehow Tenten can't seem to find the urge behind that thought, like it's not really important. It is however, but she can't seem to feel that. She keeps stumbling and trips.

She falls on her knees with her hands in the mudd. The cold rain drenches her completely. Tears still leak out her eyes, covered by the rain. Tenten sobs loudly and just cries. No one is on the streets at this hour, after midnight and in this weather, so she doesn't care.

She cries hard, crying of exhaustion of her body, crying of sadness. She had just lost her mother... how could she say such thing to her?

She collapses, her side hits the wet muddy ground. For endless moments she just lies there, soaking wet, still helplessly crying. So much pain, she keeps sobbing.

_Help me..._

She closes her eyes and tries to shut out everything, she tries to shut out all of the pain. The pain in her body and the pain in her heart. She concentrates on the raindrops, falling on her skin. She tries to focus on that cold sensation. Slowly she calms down and feels she is going to lose consciousness if she stays like this.

Suddenly a hand is placed on her wet shoulder. She is pulled roughly out of her sleepiness. Tenten slowly looks up, she meets white eyes. Her half lidded, unfocused brown eyes try to figure out whom she is looking at. She lifts her head and sees it's Neji.

Tenten tries to sit up but fails. She starts crying again, but stops when two strong hands pull her into a sitting position. It's raining so hard, yet someone is helping her?  
The rain closes them in completely.

'N-Neji...'

She looks up, seeing him looking down at her. His long hair is wet and hangs loosely down his shoulders.

'What are you doing here?' his smooth, muted voice asks her.

'N-neji...' she sobs his name as she thinks back about her mother and the man she killed. Again to strong hands pull her up to her feet, but she has no balance anymore. She falls, but Neji catches her and lets her lean onto him.

'Are you injured?'

The girl sobs harder, and without realising it, she clings onto him. Burrying her face into his shoulder as she collapses at the same time, whispering.

'I'm going to die...'

Darkness creeps over her, she loses consciousness, the incredible pain in her shoulder and side disappear. All that is left is emptyness

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**Reviews and tips are highly requested!  
I don't know where this story is going to, please do help me!!!**

**BETA-READERS HELP ME OUT!!**


End file.
